Sampaikah Kodeku di Hatimu?
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: [Chap.3 UP] Moriyama makin ngenes setelah banyak kode yang diberikan tak dianggap oleh Izuki. Ditambah lagi sang rival baru. Latih tanding dengan Shuutoku akhirnya tiba. Namun sayangnya ada awkward moment yang terjadi di tengah lapangan itu, membuat semua tak mempedulikan lagi bola oranye yang menggelinding bebas. /Warning Inside!/MoriZukiMiya
1. Chapter 1

"**Sampaikah Kodeku di Hatimu?"**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Lagu maupun Product yang tercantum didalam © pemilik dan ciptanya**

_**WARNING**_**: TYPO, tak sesuai EYD, OOC, ALAY, GALAU-ERS, boyxboy**

* * *

.

.

.

Jreng~ Jreng~ Jreng~

Sore ini seperti biasa. Disaat klub basketnya libur dari latihan neraka, Moriyama akan memainkan gitar kesayangannya di teras depan rumahnya sambil bersenandung galau maupun riang gembira.

_Aku baik-baik saja  
Menikmati hidup yang aku punya  
Hidupku sangat sempurna  
I'm single and very happy__~*_

Iya, Moriyama Yoshitaka itu _single_, alias jomblo. Orang bilang sih jomblo ngenes. Tapi dia menyangkalnya dan bilang kalau dia itu: **"Aku ini **_**solo player**_**."** Dan dibalas dengan tendangan ala sang kapten. Sang _kouhai_ _blonde_ yang biasa terkena tendangan itu pun hanya melihatnya sambil cengar-cengir.

Tapi alasan lainnya kenapa dia jomblo selain gak laku-laku dengan cewek (memangnya ada alasan lain ya selain itu?) adalah ia sedang menanti seseorang. Dan hobi main gitarnya ini pun berawal dari modus sang _Shooting Guard_ Kaijou ini untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati itu, tetangga sebelahnya yang juga merupakan teman sedari kecilnya, Izuki Shun.

Sebenarnya Moriyama sudah lama memendam perasaannya, tapi dia terlalu takut dan pengecut untuk menyatakan secara langsung tantang perasaannya. Moriyama pun hanya berani memberi beberapa kode, tapi sang gebetan ternyata gak nyadar-nyadar, terlalu cuek atau bahkan terlalu lemot untuk hal begituan. Dan jadilah si Moriyama melampiaskan semuanya dengan bermain gitar dan nyanyi bergalau ria.

Syukur-syukur suara merdunya dapat mencapai hati sang _Point Guard _Seirin itu, paling tidak si _doy_ sedikit nyadar dan ngerasa. Kalau pun tidak yah sekalian menunggunya pulang dari latihan basketnya, Moriyama pun memetik lagi senar gitarnya.

Jreng~ Jreng~ Jreng~

_Hoo... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu__  
Besarnya cintaku__  
Tingginya khayalku bersamamu__  
Tuk lalui waktu yang tersisa kini__  
Di setiap hariku  
Di sisa akhir nafas hidupku  
hoo…**_

Moriyama menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan nyanyiannya begitu bola matanya menangkap sesosok rupawan yang indah nan cantik sungguh mempesona dihati baru saja membuka gerbang pagar rumah.

"Oi Shun! Sudah pulang ya?" basa-basi Moriyama tak beranjak dari duduk di terasnya pada orang diseberang pagar setinggi dada itu.

"Hah? Gak liat apa? Udah tahu nanya." Jawab orang yang dimaksud itu dengan ketus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang gebetan, Izuki Shun.

"Kok jawabnya gitu sih? Aku kan nanya baik-baik.." goda Moriyama, sedangkan si mata elang hanya kembali menutup gerbang pagarnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Ah.. aku tahu. Latihannya capek kan?" Moriyama berbasa-basi lagi.

"Tuh tahu." Jawab Izuki.

"Si pelatih cewek itu pasti marah-marah lagi."

"Iya, tahu tuh.""

"Kalian dihukum lagi kan?"

"Tuh tahu."

"Kamu pasti lagi PMS.."

"Tuh tahu..ha!? HOOOOII!"

"HAHAHAHA..! Becanda kok, Shun." Moriyama hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Izuki yang jengkel. "Makanya jangan cemberut gitu. Jelek tahu." Moriyama kembali tertawa dan Izuki hanya menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku hari ini sedang _bad mood_. Jadi jangan ganggu aku." Kata Izuki masih dengan wajah jengkel sedangkan Moriyama masih saja tertawa.

"Yoshi.." panggil Izuki.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Moriyama pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Malam ini.. punya waktu?"

"Kenapa? Butuh hiburan?"

"Ya. Tolong hibur aku."

.

.

.

.

Hobi bermain gitar ini memang benar-benar modus dari Moriyama. Karena hampir setiap malamnya Izuki akan melompat dari beranda kamarnya ke beranda kamar Moriyama (yang kebetulan memang berhadapan dan jarak yang terbilang lumayan dekat) dan menghabiskan malam berdua. Moriyama yang menyanyi (untungnya) merdu dengan iringan suara gitarnya dan Izuki yang bersandar dibahunya sambil membaca buku humornya. Memang sepertinya agak kurang nyambung, tapi memang itulah yang mereka lakukan hampir setiap malam.

Seperti malam ini.

Jreng~ Jreng~ Jreng~

"Jadi, hari ini kamu kenapa sih, Shun?"

Sambil memainkan senar gitarnya dengan lembut, Moriyama pun bertanya pada si mata elang yang masih terfokus pada buku humor jilid ke-74 kesayangannya itu. Merasa diabaikan, Moriyama pun menggerakkan bahu kirinya yang dipakai Izuki sebagai bantal agar fokusnya teralihkan.

"Ah! Yoshi! Aku sedang baca!"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Huh.. sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku. Aku lagi _bad mood_."

"Kamu gimana sih, Shun? _Bad mood _sih _bad mood_. Tapi jangan gitu dong. Dibawa _happy_ aja. Lagian kan kamu juga yang minta aku buat hibur kamu." Jelas Moriyama, Izuki pun terdiam.

Izuki menutup buku humornya itu dan kembali bersandar pada bahu kiri Moriyama.

"Ma, maaf Yoshi.."

'_Ah.. Shun.. kawaiii…'_ pikir Moriyama.

"Aku cuma sedikit kesal.." Izuki pun memulai sesi curhatnya yang dengan setianya didengar oleh Moriyama. Yah.. biar nambah pedekate gitu.

"Masa cuma main hape sebentar aku langsung dibentak sama Hyuuga. _Kantoku_ juga ikut-ikutan memarahiku lalu menghukumku. Bukannya menghibur, si Kiyoshi malah menambah menasehati dengan kata-kata sok tua dan panjang lebarnya. Ditambah si Koganei, Kagami dan Kuroko yang mulai mengganggu dan memperparah suasana. Aku kan jadi sebal, masa aku di-_bully_ sih." Cerita Izuki dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Hahaha.. mereka begitu bukan berarti jahat kok. Mereka cuma sayang dan perhatian sama kamu." Kata Moriyama.

'_Seperti aku, fufu..' _tambah Moriyama didalam hati.

"Tapi kok mereka kayak gitu?"

"Mereka mungkin keliatan kayak gitu. Tapi sebenarnya mereka peduli sama kamu. Itu artinya kamu disayangi semua orang." Kata ehemkodeehem Moriyama beserta senyum peps*dent-nya.

"Beneran?" tanya Izuki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, percaya deh sama aku."

"Ehehehe.." Izuki yang percaya dengan gombalan (yang dia sendiri gak nyadar kalau itu gombalan) Moriyama hanya senyum cengar-cengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok tumben pas latihan serius gitu kamu main hape?" tanya Moriyama.

"Eh.. Itu.. ano.. gimana ya.." Izuki bingung berkata-kata dengan wajah yang bersemu merah muda. Membuat Moriyama berfirasat buruk.

"Setelah sebulan yang lalu kami latih tanding dengan Shuutoku, aku dan Miyaji-san mulai sms-san."

_CTAAARR!_

"Dan kebetulan juga besok kami bakal latih tanding lagi. Jadinya ya kemarin kami lebih sering sms-san gitu, terus juga.. eh.. lho.. Yoshi?"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman masa kecilnya, Izuki pun mulai menoleh pada Moriyama. Melihat mata Moriyama yang sedikit basah, tanpa merasa berdosa Izuki bertanya dengan polosnya "Yoshi? Kamu nangis?"

"ENGGAK! CUMA KELILIPAN KOK!" Sangkal Moriyama yang merasa jengkel betapa tak pekanya tetangganya itu.

"Kelilipan? Sini, aku tiupin." Izuki pun mendekati Moriyama namun Moriyama menghindar dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Yoshi?" Tanya Izuki yang mulai kesal dengan Moriyama yang menghindarinya ketika ia mendekat.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Lebih baik kamu tidur sana. Besok latih tanding kan?" Alih Moriyama pada topik lain.

"Kalau gitu aku tidur disini ya." Dengan polosnya lagi Izuki langsung saja naik ke tempat tidur Moriyama.

"Hoooii!" Moriyama mulai panik.

"Hah.. kamu tahu kan kalau aku susah tidur dan sering mimpi buruk kalau aku terlalu lelah."

"I, iya sih."

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur." Izuki menggerakkan tangannya dengan gestur 'kemari' mengajak Moriyama untuk tidur bareng. Moriyama hanya diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yoshiiii…" Izuki pun menarik Moriyama dengan paksa ke tempat tidur. Menutup jendela dan mematikan lampu. Kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Moriyama di kasur.

"Nah, aku tidur dipinggir lagi ya. Lebih adem."

"I, iya."

"Selamat tidur."

". . . ."

Tidur diantara dinding dan Izuki, Moriyama hanya kicep tak bersuara. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Memang terkadang Izuki sering tidur dengannya karena sering mimpi buruk dan tak bisa tidur karena terlalu lelah latihan, dan itu bisa diatasi dengan adanya seseorang yang tidur disampingnya. Tapi hari ini Moriyama merasa tidak nyaman, terlebih lagi mendengar bahwa Izuki mulai dekat dengan lelaki lain. Rasanya tak tahan lagi ingin membuat Izuki menjadi _miliknya_. Namun sayang dia terlalu pengecut.

"Oi.. Shun.."

"ZZzzz…"

"Sudah tidur ya?"

Hanya diam dan Moriyama menyimpulkan bahwa Izuki sudah tertidur lelap.

"Ng.. kayaknya ada deh lagu yang lumayan cocok disaat begini. Apa ya?"

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi. Moriyama membuka matanya disuguhi pemandangan wajah pemuda manis dengan jarak lima senti antar hidung mereka.

"U.. UUUUWWWAAAAA!"

Saat Moriyama terbangun dengan panik, Izuki hanya bangun dengan santainya sambil mengucek mata.

"Ngh.. selamat pagi." Sapa Izuki setengah tidur.

"Se, selamat pagi." Jawab Moriyama sudah mulai agak tenang.

Izuki pun memaksakan diri untuk melihat jarum jam Moriyama yang menggantung di dinding.

"Ah! Aku harus siap-siap ke sekolah." Begitu sadar, Izuki langsung terjun dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela kamar Moriyama. Membuat sinar sang surya masuk menyinari kamar itu dan membuat mata Moriyama yang masih seperti kelelawar itu silau.

"Jaa.. terimakasih untuk malam ini, Yoshi. Berkatmu kali ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak lagi. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengucapkan salamnya, Izuki langsung melompat ke beranda kamarnya dan langsung menghilang di jendela seberang sana.

Moriyama hanya diam terpaku.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Moriyama baru saja pulang dari latihan basketnya hari ini. Sungguh melelahkan. Ia pun langsung naik ke atas dan masuk kekamarnya. Dilemparnya tasnya itu ke atas meja, begitu juga dengan jaketnya. Setelah berganti baju, ia pun membuka jendela dan keluar ke beranda kamarnya.

". . . ."

Moriyama hanya diam memperhatikan sebuah kamar kosong tepat didepannya.

'_Apa Shun belum pulang?'_

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Izuki sepertinya belum pulang. Moriyama pun melanjutkan aktivitas kesehariannya seperti biasa sampai malam dan tiba waktunya Moriyama dan Izuki biasa bersantai menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Moriyama keluar ke berandanya, duduk disana sambil menyetel senar gitarnya yang mulai kendur. Sampai ia pun mendengar suara langkah yang seperti mengarah ke rumah sebelahnya itu. Moriyama pun menoleh kejalan ingin melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi sore itu. Namun sayang, yang ia lihat bukan hanya seorang, tetapi dua orang lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan diiringi dengan tawa senda gurau.

'_Shun dan.. Miyaji?'_

Moriyama yang geram melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu sedang bersama orang lain secara tak sadar memutar pemutar setelan senarnya dengan kuat yang mengakibatkan tali senarnya putus dan mengenai tangannya sampai terluka.

"AUCHH!"

Suara Moriyama pun terdengar oleh Izuki.

"Ah! Yoshiiii!" Panggil Izuki dari bawah dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah Moriyama.

"Izuki, siapa itu?" tanya Miyaji.

"Itu tetanggaku juga sahabatku sejak kecil, Moriyama Yoshitaka. Dia juga pemain basket, seorang _Shooting Guard_ di Kaijou." Jelas Izuki.

"Hoo.. Gitu." Kata Miyaji dengan senyumnya yang penuh arti.

Moriyama yang sempat menoleh dan melihat pun hanya mendecih dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menutup jendela dan juga tirai kamarnya.

"Lho? Sudah mau tidur ya? Baru juga jam segini." Gumam Izuki melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa membalas salamnya.

"Mungkin dia capek kali. Kalau gitu aku juga pamit ya."

"Ah, kenapa cepat sekali? Mampir dulu gitu."

"Gak usah deh. Ini juga udah malam."

"Ya sudah kalau Miyaji-san bilang gitu."

"Oh ya, sebelum pulang.. ada yang mau aku tanyai..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Merasa kesal, Moriyama menaruh asal gitarnya dan senar yang putus itu disudut ruangan. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

". . . ."

'_SIALAAAAAAN!'_

_._

_._

_Lanjut?_

_._

* * *

_Buat lagu:_

_* = _**I am single, I am very happy**, by Oppie Andaresta

** = **Hanya ingin kau tahu, **by Republik

**.**

**.**

**Ampppuuuunnn!  
Ini apa yang telah kubuat!?  
Gara-gara denger lagu (agak) lama, jadi ketagihan dan kangen ama tuh lagu-lagu.  
Eeh! Jadi kepikiran buat kaya ginian.**

**Lagian niatnya sih cuma pingin buat gombalan sok romantis si mas Mori ke bang Juki. Kok jadinya malah agak sedih gini ya ditambah cinta segitiga kayak gini!?  
Judulnya juga kagak nyambung lagi!?**

Waduuuhhh…  
Well, Saya minta maaf mah.. ini pertama kalinya saya buat fict di fandom ini.  
Jadi mohon kesediaannya buat membantu saya. Yah, kalau ini masih lanjut sih (#Plaak!)  
Lagian fict yg lain juga numpuk gak diterusin malah buat lagi yg baru (#PLAAK LAGII!)

**Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu.**

_**ShilaFantasy**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sampaikah Kodeku di Hatimu?"**

**Chap. 2**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

******Cover's not mine**

_**WARNING**_**: TYPO, tak sesuai EYD, OOC, ALAY, GALAU-ERS, boyxboy**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Moriyama masih saja mengutuk seseorang yang sedang bersama gebetannya tercinta.

"SIALAAAANNNN!"

Ralat. Mungkin saja kutukan itu bukan untuk _calon rival_, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Walau belum tahu pasti maksud "orang itu" berjalan malam dengan sang pujaan hati.

Mungkin saja orang (yang Moriyama tebak itu adalah Miyaji dari Shuutoku karena memang mereka belum pernah bertemu secara langsung) itu hanya kebetulan pulang dengan arah yang sama dengan Izuki. Atau mungkin ia berbaik hati mengantarkan sang _Point Guard_ Seirin itu pulang ke rumah agar selamat sentausa. Dan kemungkinan terakhir (yang paling tidak diinginkan Moriyama pastinya) adalah mengantar pulang hanya untuk modus belaka.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhh!"

Memikirkannya benar-benar membuat Moriyama no kokoro sakit. Sakiiiiiiiiitttttt sekali. Apalagi menyadari dirinya yang gak jantan, gak laki, kayak banci kuali.

Membuatnya semakin kesal, Moriyama langsung mematikan lampu dan kemudian bergelung dalam selimut berharap tidur kan membuatnya lebih tenang.

Setelah berbincang dengan Izuki, Miyaji kemudian pamit undur diri. Izuki sendiri pun masuk kerumahnya. Dengan hanya mencomot makan malam tanpa menghiraukan omelan ibunya, ia pun naik ke kamarnya.

"Hah... capeknya." Izuki melepas tas selempang dan jaketnya kemudian keluar beranda.

Tanpa Moriyama sadari (ya karena dirinya sudah mendengkur di balik selimut), sang mata elang hanya menopang dagu pada pinggiran beranda kamarnya memandangi jendela kamar seberang yang tertutup itu.

"Yoshi..." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

"...yama..."

"Nghh..."

"Moriyama..."

"Hnggh..."

"OI.. Moriyama..!"

Merasa dipanggil, Moriyama pun perlahan membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk itu. Tampaklah wajah seorang pemuda manis berjarak 10 senti dihadapannya. Ia pun terlonjak kaget sampai mudur ke sudut tempat tidur.

"S.. Shun..!? Ko, kok bisa?" tanya Moriyama.

"Jendelamu tak dikunci sih." jawab Izuki sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalau ada pencuri yang mencuri masuk bagaimana? Ah! Kitakore!" Izuki memulai lawakan garingnya dan Moriyama pun hanya tertawa hambar.

"Ngapain kesini?"

"Aku mau pinjam kamus bahasa inggrismu. Punyaku hilang." Jawab Izuki sambil mengacak lemari buku Moriyama dengan seenaknya udelnya.

"Boleh kan, Moriyama?" tanya Izuki lagi yang langsung membuat mata Moriyama terbelalak kaget.

Moriyama tidak salah dengar kan? Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik kan? Hmm.. kalau tidak salah saat Izuki membangunkannya tadi pun ia memanggilnya dengan formal. Oke, coba kita pastikan kembali.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Moriyama.

"Hah? Kau tak dengar ya? Aku mau pinjam kamus bahasa inggrismu, Moriyama. Boleh kan?"

Benar. Telinga Moriyama mendengarnya dengan saaaaaaaangat baik. Tetangga sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya itu yang adalah pujaan hatinya kini memanggilnya dengan sebutan keluarga, bukan dengan nama kecilnya lagi.

"Jangan lupa dikembalikkan. Besok aku mau pakai." Jawab Moriyama dengan datar.

"Sankyu!" Izuki yang sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya kemudian melompat ke beranda seberang. "Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap sebelum terlambat, Moriyama." Izuki kemudian menghilang di balik jendela dan pintu kamar seberang yang menutup itu.

Moriyama hanya terdiam melihati Izuki yang berangkat sekolah lebih dulu itu.

"Hoo.. begitu ya. 'Moriyama'.."

Drrrttt Drrrttt

_Handphone_ Moriyama bergetar ada panggilan masuk dari sang kapten. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_HOOOIII! KAU ADA DIMANA SEKARANG!? JANGAN BILANG KAU LUPA KITA ADA LATIHAN PAGI HARI INI!"_ suara Kasamatsu menggelegar dalam kamar Moriyama.

"Ah!"

Satu kata dengan dua huruf ditambah sebuah tanda seru membuat sang Kapten diseberang sana naik darah.

"_CEPAT KEMARI! KALAU SEPULUH MENIT DARI SEKARANG JUGA BELUM DATANG, KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!"_

Pip

Baru juga semalam Moriyama patah hati dan pagi ini sakit hati. Eh, malah tambah diputusin sepihak oleh Kasamatsu. Hidup Moriyama pun sepertinya akan tambah ngenes.

.

.

.

.

"Kasamatsu-senpai~!" sang _kouhai_ berteriak dengan volume suara yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya itu pun mendapat tendangan gratis dipunggung oleh si empunya nama yang diteriaki.

"BERISIK KISE! TENANGLAH SEDIKIT!"

"Tapi senpai~ ada yang aneh dengan Moriyama-senpai~" tunjuk Kise pada seseorang yang sedang duduk bergalau ria dipinggir lapangan sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

"Yah.. dia sudah seperti itu sejak tadi pagi sih. Paling masalah gadis lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita hibur dia-ssu?" ajak Kise dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa kau yang malah senang sih!?" Kasamatsu kembali menendang si _b__londe_.

"_Hi_, _hidoi_-ssu. Aku kan hanya ingin membantu sebagai rekan satu timnya."

"Hah.. ya sudah." Sang Kapten akhirnya menyerah dan mulai berjalan pada anak buahnya itu.

"Oi! Moriyama!" Panggil Kasamatsu. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Moriyama pun menoleh.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, apa kamu punya peta?"

"Peta apa?"

"Peta hatimu. Karena aku tersesat dan tak bisa keluar dari hatimu."

Anggota basket Kaijo yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengar gombal alay Moriyama meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya beserta kibasan rambut bak iklan shampo.

Dan disinilah para pemain reguler basket Kaijou mengajak Moriyama jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk menghilangkan rasa galaunya. Dan disaat mereka memasuki sebuah toko buku, Moriyama kembali mengeluarkan jurus gombalan maut pada seorang kasir perempuan disana.

"Hah.. kupikir kita terlalu mengkhawatirkannya tadi. Ternyata dia baik-baik saja tuh." Ucap Kasamatsu yang mulai jengkel.

"Uoohh… DISINI BANYAK SEKALI BUKU TENTANG BASKET!" Hayakawa berteriak takjub memasuki rak buku bagian olahraga tentang basket.

"Senpai~ nee.. nee.. lihat! Ternyata mereka juga memiliki majalah terbaruku-ssu~!" Kise datang dengan riang gembira sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan gambar dirinya di_cover_ pada Kasamatsu.

"Ukh.. aku menyesal membawa mereka." Keluh Kasamatsu yang dibalas dengan tepukan di pundak dari Kobori yang turut prihatin pada kaptennya.

Kembali pada Moriyama..

"Eh.. ano.. ka, kalau itu sih.." sang kasir perempuan itu tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghadapi sang penggombal alay.

"Kalau tak punya ya tak apa-apa kok." Lanjut Moriyama.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah kunci pintu hati kamu~"

Aksi menggombal masih diteruskan Moriyama pada targetnya itu. Yah.. walau targetnya kali ini kasir toko yah tak apalah karena ia memang kelihatan manis. Moriyama pun tak ingin terus-terusan bergalau ria. Karena itu, dari pada terus merenungi nasib, lebih baik ia coba _move on_ aja kan ke yang lain.

Hello? Jadi kamu sudah nyerah dengan Izuki?

Entahlah. Paling tidak jalani sajalah dulu. Itu bisa diurus nanti. Benarkan?

"Yoshi.."

Moriyama menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil nama kecilnya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa rindu sekali.

"Shun?" Moriyama terkejut mengetahui si mata elang kini sudah berada didepannya. Izuki pun sepertinya juga terkejut dengan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku lelucon kesukaannya jilid ke 91. Err.. Izuki ternyata memang benar-benar serius tentang lelucon itu. Ok, salah fokus.

Selain keberadaan sang pujaan hatinya itu, yang membuatnya merasa rindu adalah nama panggilannya. Baru juga kemarin terakhir kali iaa dipanggil dengan nama kecil, tapi rasanya itu lho seperti sudah berabad-abad.

"Ah! Maksudku.. Moriyama." Ralat Izuki membenarkan nama panggilannya. Hati Moriyama kembali sakit. Izuki kemudian mengambil buku yang sepertinya akan dibelinya itu dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Shu.. Ah..Ng.. a, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Moriyama kikuk, bingung bagaimana ia harus menghadapi sahabat kecilnya itu. Terutama memanggilnya.

"Hanya kebetulan aku mau membeli buku." Jawab Izuki dengan tenang sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaannya pada kasir.

"Oohh.. gitu."

"Maaf ya, Moriyama mengganggu acara rayuan gombalanmu. Aku hanya sebentar kok." kata Izuki.

"Oh ya, tak masa-.. A, APA!?" Moriyama terkejut. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia kepergok sedang merayu sang kasir dihadapan Izuki. Oh Sh**..!

"Ah.. Maksudku bukan begitu kok, Sh.. Shu-Shun!" Moriyama agak ragu memanggil Izuki.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak apa kok." kata Izuki dengan dingin.

Oh maaaannn… Hol* Sh**! Moriyama merutuk-rutuk dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari sana, keempat pemain basket Kaijo mengamati dari balik rak buku majalah ber_cover_ Kise terbaru.

"_psstt.. ada apa dengan meleka beldua? ..psstt.."_

"_psstt.. entahlah. Seperti seorang pacar yang kepergok merayu perempuan lain.. psstt.."_

"_psstt.. hah? Kalau begitu apa yang akan terjadi? Psstt…"_

"_psstt.. entahlah, yang pasti akan seru-ssu. Kutebak akan seperti di sinetron-sinetron itu-ssu~"_

Bisik mereka berempat bergosip ria melihat tontonan gratis didepan mata.

Kembali pada ehemcalonsepasangkekasiehem.

"A, ayolah. Ini tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" bela Moriyama.

"Apa sih maksudmu Yos- ah! Maksuku, Moriyama! Aku tak mengerti!"

"Makanya.. sudah ku bil.. eh?" perhatian Moriyama tertuju pada belanjaan Izuki yang siap untuk dibungkus.

"Senar gitar?" Moriyama mengambill sebuah senar gitar belanjaan Izuki. Izuki langsung panik dan mengambil kembali senar gitar itu beserta belanjaan lainnya.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa!"

Cepat-cepat Izuki membayar belanjaannya dan keluar dari toko itu. Moriyama pun mengejar sang _Point Guard _dari Seirin itu. Empat anggota Kaijo yang lainnya pun kembali mengikuti tak mau kehilangan tontonan gratis ala sinetron itu.

"Shun. Tunggu dulu!" Moriyama menarik lengan Izuki membuatnya terhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Izuki tanpa melihat Moriyama.

"Senar itu.. apa itu untukku?"

Disini Moiyama benar-benar kepedean. Bukan berarti geer sih, tapi Moriyama merasa yakin dan benar-benar berharap masih ada kesempatan.

Izuki pun hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Shun.. jawab pertanyaanku." Pinta Moriyama.

"Ha, habisnya.. semalam kau langsung tidur tanpa main gitar atau bahkan menungguku. Tadi pagi pun aku lihat senar gitarmu putus. Ma, makanya.." Jelas Izuki dengan malu-malu.

"_psstt.. nee nee.. apa _senpai_nya Seirin itu tertular _tsundere_nya Midorimacchi?"_

"_pssttt.. Kise, diamlah!"_

Bisik Kise dan Kasamatsu disela serunya adegan tontonan didepan.

"Ma.. makanya.."

"Makanya?"

Izuki berbalik dan memberikan senar gitar yang baru saja dibelinya itu pada Moriyama.

"Nih. Pokoknya nanti malam sudah harus bisa main lagi!"

"Pfftt.. hai hai.. oke deh, Shun." Moriyama hanya bisa menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Sampai nanti malam, Moriyama." Izuki pun segera ngacir dari hadapan Moriyama. Sedangkan Moriyama sendiri..

Moriyama hanya senyum kesem-sem melihati senar gitar itu. Abaikan panggilan Izuki pada Moriyama. Mungkin Izuki punya alasan tersendiri memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Yang penting sekarang ini Moriyama kembali senang mendapat harapan baru.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah tak galau lagi ya, Moriyama?" Keempat pemain Kaijo pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"KA, KALIAN!?"

"Jangan khawatir, kami tak akan memberitahukan siapapun tentang hubunganmu dengannya."

"BU, BUKAN BEGITU!?"

"Ahh~ Entah kenapa aku jadi kangen Midorimacchi. Jadi tak sabar latih tanding besok-ssu."

"Apa? Latih tanding?" Moriyama baru mendengar tentang hal ini.

"Moriyama, jangan bilang kau tak mendengar pemberitahuan pelatih saat latihan tadi.." Kasamatsu mulai geram dengan tingkah anak buahnya yang satu ini. Tak memperhatikan pengarahan dari pelatih hanya karena galau.

"Ahahahha…" sedangkan Moriyama hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Baka! Besok kita bakal latih tanding dengan Shuutoku, tahu!"

"Shuutoku?"

...

..

.

* * *

**Wolaaa...**  
**Akhirnya selesai juga**  
**Yokatta~**  
**BESOK UJIAN WOOIII**  
**woles sajah tohh**  
**MERAH BARU TAU RASA LO**  
**okeh okeh**

**ini juga kan demi si bang yoshi.**  
**Abis saya sendiri sebagai authornya pun ngerasa kasian ama dia**  
**ngenes banget deh**  
**Makanya disini kubuat si abang dapat harapan baru**  
**Yah moga aja bang juki gak cuma php**

**Trus, si mas Miya?**  
**Cuma lewat ajah**  
**YAh untuk dichapi ini sih baru segitu aja**  
**Tapi kan mereka bakalan ketemu**  
**ya bisa aja toh abang sama mas ganteng ini bakal jambak-jambakkan cakar-cakarran buat ngerebutin si cutiie :3 wkwkwkwk**  
**(emangnya mereka cewek apa sampe segitunya? -_- ckckck)**

**Wokeh..**  
**Sekian dulu bacot dari saya.**  
**Maaf kebanyanyakan**  
**Maaf juga buat kesalahan baik kata maupun penulisan dan ketersinggungan**  
**Terimakasih**  
**Jangan lupa ripiuw nya~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Lagu maupun Product yang tercantum didalam © pemilik dan ciptanya**

**Cover's not mine**

_**WARNING**_**: Abal, TYPO, tak sesuai EYD, OOC, ALAY, GALAU-ERS, boyxboy**

* * *

.

.

"Moriyama, jangan bilang kau tak mendengar pemberitahuan pelatih saat latihan tadi.." Kasamatsu mulai geram dengan tingkah anak buahnya yang satu ini. Tak memperhatikan pengarahan dari pelatih hanya karena galau.

"Ahahahha…" sedangkan Moriyama hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Baka! Besok kita bakal latih tanding dengan Shuutoku, tahu!"

"Shuutoku?"

...

..

.

Ok, Moriyama tak tahu apakah ini suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan. Beruntungnya, karena Moriyama bisa membalaskan dendam cintanya dan memberi perhitungan pada sang rival. Sialnya, karena jujur saja, membayangkan akan bertemu dengan rivalnya itu sungguh menjengkelkan dan saaaangat membuatnya kesal.

Tapi kalau dipikir baik-baik ini memang kesempatan emasnya bukan? Ia bisa menunjukkan seberapa pantasnya dirinya untuk mendampingi sang pujaan hati dan menendang jauh si pengganggu itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kasamatsu yang masih mengomel, Moriyama hanya pamit dan langsung melesat pulang ke rumah. Berlari kegirangan sambil mengecup-ngecup senar gitar yang didapatnya.

"Shun-chan sayang~ sabar ya.. sebentar lagi abang akan pulang." begitu katanya sampai membuat orang yang melihatnya pun _ilfeel._

"Mama.. mama.. ada om-om aneh." Kata seorang anak menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Moriyama orangnya yang kini bernyanyi ria sambil berputar-putar ala ballerina.

"Sudah, jangan dilihat!" sang ibu yang cemas terhadap kesucian anaknya pun segera membawa lari anaknya tersebut.

Singkat cerita langsung saja meloncat ke kamar sang pujaan hati, Izuki Shun.

Terlihat sang mata elang baru saja mandi dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya serta tubuh yang masih basah. Pembaca bisa membayangkan sendiri, tapi saya harapkan jangan terlalu dibayangkan. (Duh.. author maunya apa sih?).

Yah gimana coba.. Izuki terlihat sangat... err... gimana yah.. rambutnya yang layu(?) lemas serta tubuh yang masih basah itu. Air menetes dari ujung rambutnya dan mengalir melalui lekak-lekuk badannya yang atletis itu. Oh mai gat oh mai gat. (awas batal) EHEM!

Izuki mengambil handuk lain yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya untuk mengusap kepalanya. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya ia melirik jendela kamar seberang.

'_Yoshi.. Ah, Moriyama. Belum pulang ya?' _Batin Izuki, yang masih memanggil Moriyama dengan formal walau awalnya sempat keceplosan.

_Haahhhh..._ Izuki menghela nafas panjang.

Mengapa Moriyama lama sekali pulang? Lebih baik Izuki tak perlu tahu apa yang sedang Moriyama lakukan sehingga ia belum sampai rumah. Kini Moriyama sedang berjalan mengitari jalan lain masih dengan berdendang dan berjoget ria mengitari taman. Ah.. memalukan.

Izuki membuka lemari pakaiannya dan terdiam mengamati tumpukan bajunya.

"Untuk malam ini aku pakai baju yang mana ya?"

Izuki.. kamu seperti gadis yang kebingungan mau pergi kencan saja. Tapi memang benar juga sih, kencan malam dengan Moriyama di beranda kamar. Walau simple tapi cukup romantis kan? Membaca buku lelucon jilid 91 terbarunya diiringi dengan suara merdu Moriyama dan diterangi sinar bulan. OK, MULAI NGACO!

Izuki mengeluarkan baju kaos dari tumpukan teratas.

"Ini? Tidak cocok. Kalau yang ini.. bahannya panas. Ng.. yang mana ya bagusnya.."

Izuki mulai mengeliminasi satu persatu baju dan celana dari dalam lemarinya. Kira-kira sudah hampir satu jam (SATU JAM LHO!) tapi Izuki masih belum menentukan pilihannya. Izuki mulai beralih ke lemari bagian bawahnya. Sambil menungging ia mengobrak-abrik sisa pakaian dari dalam lemarinya.

"Ah! Dapat!" dengan gembira Izuki langsung menarik pakaian pilihannya dari lemari dan langsung berdiri. Ia berbalik dari lemarinya dan..

". . . ."

Izuki terdiam.

Ada apa pemirsaaaa?

Di seberang kamar telah berdiri Moriyama yang mematung. Izuki pun mematung.

Jadi begini lho. Letak lemari Izuki tepat berada di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar itu. Begitu pula dengan jendela kamar Moriyama. Moriyama pun pulang dan masuk kamar saat Izuki masih sibuk mencari bajunya. Melihat pemandangan gratis Izuki yang sedang setengah telanjang tentu membuat Moriyama tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Izuki pun dengan polosnya tak sadar-sadar akan tatapan mata keranjang Moriyama. Belum lagi Moriyama mendapat _fanservice_ pantat Izuki yang sedang menungging. Itu membuat Moriyama mematung dengan mulut menganga.

Begitulah ceritanya...

Kembali lagi dengan mereka yang saling mematung dan menatap.

**SRRREEEEEEEEKKK**

Izuki begitu sadar langsung metutup jendela dan tirai kamarnya. Dengan jantung ber-_bathump-bathump_. Jari yang bergetar. Wajah yang semerah tomat. Izuki ingin nangis. Ah, tidak kok. Ia kini hanya kebingungan.

'_Kenapa aku malu? Kita sama-sama cowok kan? Terus kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini?'_

Polos? Memang. Bodoh? Mungkin.

Moriyama menampar kedua pipinya agar dirinya tersadar.

'_ASTAGA NAGA! Sadar! Sadar Yoshitaka!'_

Ya. Sadarlah Moriyama. Dan simpan saja kenangan itu di hatimu.

.

.

.

.

Lalu.. bagaimana dengan kencan malamnya?

Tenang. Walau masih dengan rasa malu-malu mereka masih menepati janji kok. Ya memang mereka sekarang hanya duduk bersandar di beranda masing-masing saling memunggungi.

Kok gitu?

Izuki yang entah kenapa jadi tsundere (eh enggak ding, cuma malu ajah. Tsundere mah jagonya Midorima) duduk cuek sambil membaca buku terbarunya. Begitu pula dengan Moriyama yang sibuk dengan gitar dan senar barunya. Jari-jarinya dengan lentik mulai memetik senar gitar itu (#ah kitakore!).

_* Bintang terlihat terang  
Saat dirimu datang  
Cinta yang dulu hilang  
Kini kembali pulang~_

Moriyama memainkan gitar dan suara merdunya. Ia pun membawakan lagu dari grup band di Asia Tenggara yang cukup terkenal dengan poni vokalisnya itu. Mungkin karena merasa terinspirasi melihat bintang-bintang di atas sana yang berkilauan terang tak mau kalah dengan sang ratu malam. Azeeeekkkk...

Bintang-bintang itu pun menemani sang ratu untuk menyinari kelamnya malam. Bulan aja ada yang nemenin, masa om enggak sih?

'_Sori dek, kata-kata itu tak berlaku buat diriku_.' Walau dalam artian masih friendzone T.T dan sang gebetan pun kini sebenarnya mulai menjauh.

_** Andaikan bulan  
Andaikan bintang  
Dapat berbicara  
Tentu kita tahu yang tersembunyi_

Moriyama pun secara tak sadar berpindah ke lagu yang lain. Izuki yang mulai bete' mendengarkan lagu pilihan Moriyama malam ini pun berdiri dan mengintip ke beranda sebelah.

"Oi.. Moriyama. Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu lain?" Kata Izuki setelah menyembulkan kepala melihat Moriyama yang tepat berada dibawah kepalanya. Moriyama pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

'_Te, terlalu dekaaaat!'_ Wajah Moriyama memerah begitu wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

"Me, memangnya kenapa ha!?" Tanya Moriyama .

"Habisnya.. Dari tadi galau melulu." Protes Izuki. Memangnya salah siapa yang membuat Moriyama galau sampai terbawa nyanyi?

"Jadi kamu maunya yang bagaimana?"

"Yang melow mungkin bagus, tapi jangan galau lah." Pikir Izuki dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk menggantung di dagunya.

_Jreng Jreng_

Moriyama mulai menyesuaikan nada kuncinya.

_*Ambilkan bulan, Shun..  
Ambilkan bulan, Shun..  
Yang slalu bersinar..  
Di~ la~ngit~_

Moriyama sebenarnya sedikit bingung ingin menyanyikan lagu apa. Dengan asal ia menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang biasa digunakan sebelum tidur dari negara yang sama dengan lagu galau yang dinyanyikan sebelumnya. Dengan merubah sedikit lirik 'Bu'(Ibu) dengan nama 'Shun'.

_Dilangit.. bulan.. bederang..  
Cahayanya.. sampai.. kebintang..  
Ambilkan bulan, Shun..  
Untuk menerangi..  
Tidurku yang lelap  
Dimalam~ gelap~_

"Pfftt... Kenapa ada namaku disitu? Lagian kau menyanyikannya juga terlalu serius"

Alhasil, sang mata Elang terlihat menahan tawa karena aransemen lagu dadakan dan tingkah Moriyama yang menyanyikannya kelewat sok serius sehingga tampak lucu.

"Yey~ Akhirnya Shun-chan tersenyum lagi~!" Moriyama hanya bisa menyengir.

**Glek**

Izuki yang melihat cengiran lebar Moriyama hanya bisa tersipu malu. Sungguh.. di mata Izuki itu adalah cengiran termanis lainnya yang diberikan Moriyama. Membuatnya terlihat lebih tamvan walau Izuki malas tuk mengakuinya.

"Udah ah! Bodoh amat!"

Izuki kembali duduk di berandanya membelakangi Moriyama. Moriyama tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan malam ini. Ia pun meloncat ke beranda seberang masih dengan memegangi gitarnya.

**Hup.**

"Oi Shun.." Kali ini Moriyama menatap Izuki dengan serius dan suara beratnya.

"A, apa?" Tanya Izuki.

Moriyama duduk didepan Izuki memangku gitarnya. Moriyama menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Apa alasanmu memanggilku dengan 'Moriyama', Shun?" Tanya Moriyama langsung _to the point_.

". . . ." cukup membuat Izuki terkejut tak mampu berkata.

"Shun.." Moriyama menuntut jawaban mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izuki. Izuki pun dengan refleks menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Shun-chan.." panggil Moriyama lagi.

"Ha, habisnya... Miyaji-san bilang... kita terlalu dekat..."Jelas Izuki sambil malu-malu dibalik bukunya. "Katanya kita bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi kita terlalu dekat dan masih sering bermain layaknya anak-anak. Terutama nama panggilan itu.. dan.. dan.. main di beranda.."

Moriyama yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"HAA?"

'_Jadi hanya itu alasannya kenapa Shun tiba-tiba berubah. Dasar Miyaji sialaaan..!'_

"Kau memang masih kecil Shun." Celetuk Moriyama.

"Apa?!" Bantah Izuki tak mau terima dibilang anak kecil.

"Haah.." Moriyama menghela nafas panjang dan duduk bersandar disamping Izuki. "Habisnya karena dibilang kita bukan anak kecil lagi Shun langsung mengganti nama panggilan tanpa bilang-bilang lagi."

"Ma, maaf.."

"Tuh kan kamu masih kecil." Kata Moriyama sambil mengacak rambut Izuki. "Kita adalah kita. Bukan apa yang dibilang orang lain. Ya terserah kita dong, manggil dengan nama kecil, ataupun masih main di beranda. Memangnya tak boleh?"

"Kurasa boleh-boleh saja."

"Tuh kan. Lagian, Shun tak tahu apa betapa sakitnya hatiku ini saat dirimu tak lagi memanggil namaku?" Moriyama memulai kodenya dan mengeluarkan jurus tangisan buaya yang telah ia pelajari dari Kouhai Blonde-nya itu, Kise Ryouta.

"Hee.. sakit? Aku gak tahu." Izuki jawab dengan polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedangkan Moriyama hanya tertohok.

"Ya sudah deh. Tak apa." Jawab Moriyama dengan sangat pelan. _'Aku rapopo.'_

"Ng? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada kok" Jawab Moriyama berdusta. Kali ini hatinya lagi-lagi sakit. Ukh..

"Jadi.. adik kecil.." Panggil Moriyama.

"Ja, jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Izuki marah dipanggil anak kecil.

"Ya.. ya.. jadi.. kau ingin bermain layaknya orang dewasa hah?" Moriyama melontarkan pertanyaan dengan seringaian.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau mau.. mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu.."

"Tu, tunggu.. Yoshi.." Izuki panik sambil sedikit mundur karena dengan perlahan Moriyama mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah memanggil namaku kembali. Sebagai gantinya.. mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu hadiah... Chuuu~.." Moriyama mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Izuki. Sedangkan Izuki yang merasakan alarm merah langsung membuat tameng dari bukunya.

**Cup!**

Alhasil, Moriyama mendapatkan ciuman sayang dari buku lelucon Izuki.

"Hueekkhh..! Keras dan datar."

"Salahmu sendiri, Yoshi. Leluconmu itu buruk dan bahkan lebih buruk melebihi lelucon garingku."

"Loh.. jadi Shun sadar toh kalau leluconmu sendiri garing?"

"Paling tidak aku sudah berusaha serius kan."

"Ya.. ya.. terbukti kok betapa seriusnya dirimu." Kata Moriyama sambil melirik kepada buku sang korban ciumannya.

Keduanya pun kembali diam dan hanyut dalam kesibukan masing-masing seperti semula, pada gitar dan buku.

_Jreng jreng.._

"Tapi.." Izuki kembali berkata. Moriyama pun menoleh pada sang mata elang.

"Leluconku tetap lucu, keren dan oke kan?" Tanya Izuki dengan polos dan acungan jempol.

"Shun, sudah cukup."

.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Ditengah lapangan kini berdiri anggota reguler kedua tim saling berhadapan.

"Mohon kerja samanya!" salam semangat dari kedua tim.

"Midorimacchi~!" Sang Blonde dengan balutan pakaian biru itu berlari pada pemuda dengan rambut hijau lumut.

"Enyahlah kau pengganggu!" dijawab pemuda itu dengan nada dingin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak melorot.

"Senpai~ Midorimacchi kejam sekali-ssu..." Kise kembali mengadu pada sang Kapten.

"Diamlah dan kembali ke posisimu!" Sang kapten pun menendang punggung kouhai tanpa belas kasihan.

Seperti itulah yang terjadi sesaat sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Begitu juga dengan rival dalam artian lebih personal, Moriyama dan Miyaji. Terlihat keduanya saling bertatap, mungkin dalam versi imajiner bisa terlihat aura hitam dan arus listrik dari kedua pasang mata itu yang saling bertabrakan.

**PRIIIIIIITTTTTTTT. **Peluit pun berbunyi menandakan permainan telah dimulai. Bola kini berada di tangan Shuutoku dan Kaijo memulai posisi bertahan _man to man_. Moriyama pun beralih menjaga Miyaji.

"Miyaji sialan. Beraninya kau mencuci otak Shun." Gerutu Moriyama.

"Apa maksudmu itu huh!?"

"Benarkan? Gara-gara kau Shun tiba-tiba tak lagi memanggil namaku."

"Apa sih? Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada pikiranku tentang kalian berdua. Yah.. Tapi Izuki lucu juga sih." Miyaji menyeringai dan membuat Moriyama semakin geram.

"Senpai!" Takao sang _point guard _dari Shuutoku mengoper bola oranye pada Miyaji. Dengan lincah Miyaji menangkap bola itu dan menghindar dari penjagaan Moriyama.

Moriyama tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya. Ia pun kembali mengejar sang rivalnya itu. Saat Miyaji akan mengoper pada Otsubo, Moriyama pun berusaha merebut bola. Namun sayang, kaki mereka secara tak sengaja menyilang dan mengakibatkan keduanya terjatuh.

**Duk duk**

Bola oranye yang terlepas itu terhiraukan saja oleh para pemain lapangan. Bukan hanya para pemainnya saja, tapi semua orang yang ada disana termasuk wasit, pelatih, pemain di bangku cadangan dan penonton. Semua pandangan tertuju pada sepasang pemuda yang terjatuh di lapangan itu dengan saling bertumpu. Moriyama terjatuh dengan Miyaji yang menimpanya, dan.. bibir mereka yang saling bertemu.

_**Awkward moment**_ dan ciuman kedua dari bibir perawan Moriyama setelah Buku Lelucon jilid ke 91.

'_Aku.. ciuman.. sama laki..' _

Dan terburuknya lagi bukan dengan Izuki.

_._

_._

_._

**_tbc.._**

* * *

**untuk lagu:  
* dan **: lagu dari Kangen Band, "Kembali Pulang" dan "Selingkuh"  
*** : yang gak tahu lagu ini berarti sungguh amat disayangkan masa kecil anda "Ambilkan bulan, Bu" cipt. A. T Mahmud  
Dan yang merasa tersinggung saya minta maaf. sungguh gak ada maksud apa-apa dari pengambilan bahan apapun di fic ini, semua sekedar hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

**Di chapi kali ini Miyaji sempet tampil dan bahkan dapat kecupan gratis dari tragedi jatuh bareng di lapangan. hohoho~ Tapi kasihan juga sih saya sama Moriyama. (Tapi kenapa elu buat dia derita macam gini!? Author Gaje!)  
Tapi disitulah kesenangan saya.. suka buat chara menderita (tipe S).  
EHEM! Untuk nasib mereka liat aja lanjutannya yah~ ;)**

**Dan..**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah baca, ripiuw, fave and follow.  
Saia sangat senang sekali fic ini disambut dengan baik.  
Dan maaf buat update-annya yang gak bisa dibilang cepet. Hehe.. saia rasa kita disini dapat saling mengerti B)  
Iya kan bro/sis? B) :3**

**Sekian dari saya..  
****Terimakasih  
_ShilaFantasy_**


End file.
